Mi Mejor Amiga
by Cris.C02
Summary: Nuestras vidas fueron unidas por un acuerdo familiar, un matrimonio forzado con la hija de los amigos de mis padres. Tuve suerte, ella era diferente a como la imagine llegando incluso a convertirse en mi mejor amiga. Ahora que ella está por partir he pensado que quizás lo que yo sentía por ella nunca fue amistad.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a Todos! ^.^/ Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, "me llego esta idea mientras me ponía a hacer el cap de Mi Guapo Acosador XD" Bueno como siempre me paso algo malo en el día y decidí desahogarme escribiendo :3 . Sin más aquí la historia.

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a la Clamp n.n

Disfruten XD

Ella cambio mi mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al principio se suponía que la odiaba luego afirmaba que solo era amistad después le recalcaba que la quería como mi hermana pero todo era mentira, solo quería ocultar lo que sentía para que ella fuera libre.

_"Si tú me lo pides nunca me iré de tu lado, solo tienes que decirlo Shaoran"_

La conocí un verano, mis padres hicieron un viaje a nuestra casa de campo e invitaron a sus mejores amigos, una joven pareja que habían conocido en sus días de secundaria. Ellos y mis padres habían estado incomunicados luego de mi nacimiento ya que la joven pareja tuvo que viajar al país de origen de la esposa para hablar con sus padres de la relación que tenia con aquel que se había convertido en su esposo en un matrimonio a escondidas.

Su pequeña hija era menor que yo por un par de años, ese día llevaba un vestido blanco con flores rosas y un sombrero que le cubría toda la cabeza, "adorable" según mi madre, para mi yo de 7 años no era más que una chiquilla llorona de mami.

Tenía el cabello castaño corto, unos ojos verdes muy hermosos " eso si no lo pude negar" parecía una muñequita de porcelana que en cualquier momento con la menor brisa caería y se rompería. Sus padres estaban muy felices con ella y mis padres al verla también, lo admito tenia celos en ese momento, ella era linda tierna y pequeña, tenía todo lo que a los mayores les gusta y yo ya había pasado mi etapa de ternura, quise no prestarle atención e irme lo más lejos del lugar pero me fue imposible, mis padres conversaban con los de ella "cosas de grandes" por lo cual me encargaron llevarla a jugar y cuidarla. Me negué como es obvio pero como decirle que no a la mirada asesina de mi madre, termine aceptando con desdén.

La lleve a una parte del campo donde la sombra de los arboles cubría el lugar y donde cerca había un pequeño riachuelo, le dije que se sentara bajo el árbol mientras yo tratando de distraerme tirando piedras al rio.

- Podque?- escuche por fin su dulce voz hacia mí, ella parecía todavía no pronunciar bien las palabras. Por mi lado le respondí con fastidio.

- Que?- ni siquiera me gire a verla, solo seguía en lo mío

- Podque mi odias?

- Quien dijo que te odio- le respondí rápidamente sin importancia

- Nu se, solo eso creo- Se encogió de hombros

- Porque no hablas bien?- la mire molesto, todavía preguntaba me porque la odio? Ella me estaba quitando a mis papas y ni siquiera siendo su hija

- Podque tudavia nu se- me respondió simplemente de lo más tranquila.

- Sabes por qué? Yo te lo diré... Porque eres una niñita de mami débil y llorona por eso hablas así- y tire una piedra con fuerza al rio haciendo que salpicara hasta nosotros.

- Nu es cielto!, Pod que yo tengo cuato años y los ñiños pequeños dicen asi- decía segura. Mejor era no prestarle atención, paso el tiempo y se me hizo raro que no hablara ni hiciera ruido así que me gire a verla. Ella estaba leyendo un libro que sostenía en su regazo muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Me dirigí hacia ella para comprobarlo.

- Que tienes ahí?- le pregunte

- Un liblo- como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- Si sé que es un libro- rodé los ojos- sabes leer?- le pregunte molesto

- Sip, quiere que lu lea?- dijo con una sonrisa, eso quería verlo así que asentí con la cabeza y me senté a su lado. Y ella comenzó su historia.

- Habia una ve una diiinda plincesa que todos quelian pod que era mu guena y un dia una señola mu guena tamben le inco su dedito para que nulmiela pod que ella estaba cansada y todos cuando la plincesa dulmio quisielo durmir tamben hasta que un dia vino el señol plincipe, le dio un besito y despetaron todos y asi fuela felices pol siemple, siemple y fin.

Que tal? Te guto?- me preguntaba con una gran sonrisa, ella no leía solo veía las imágenes del libro y sacaba su propia conclusión de lo que veía. Comencé a reír y ella me miro curiosa.

- Pod que te lies? Te lies de mi?- inflo sus cachetes rosas

- No es eso, es que así no es la historia pero casi, casi le atinas- le quite el libro y lo tome en mis manos- Yo lo voy a leer para que veas- Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Paso tanto tiempo que no me di cuenta cuando ella se durmió y luego yo también, cuando desperté estaba en mi cama ya era de noche, me levante hacia la sala donde había luz y ahí están mis padres y los padres de ella.

- Hola Shaoran- se dirigió el padre de ella hacia mí, él tenía el mismo color de cabello que ella y usaba lentes, mi mama me dijo que él era profesor.

- Que bueno que despertaste, gracias por cuidar a Sakura- su madre me dedico una sonrisa, ellas eran idénticas aunque su color de cabello fuera diferente.

- Y...donde esta ella?- pregunte algo avergonzado.

- Ella duerme querido, está en el cuarto de huéspedes.

- Oh- dije dando media vuelta para ir en dirección a mi habitación.

- Hijo esperamos que te lleves bien con Sakura ya que para nosotros es como un miembro de nuestra familia, así que la debes cuidar como tal- me decía mi padre y para mi cada palabra que él me dirigía era una orden que debía acatar con devoción pero esta vez no lo tomaba de la misma forma.

- Mmmm si padre- y desaparecí en el pasillo. Esa niña no es nada para mi, que objeto tiene que la cuide además de que ella no me agrada, esos eran mis pensamientos en ese momento.

Ahora que lo pienso yo era un niño mimado, estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo todo, no tenia hermanos, la atención de mis padres era solo para mí de pronto de la nada llegaba esta niña que daba la impresión que estaba para quedarse y me lo quiera arrebatar todo.

Al día siguiente trate de acércamele lo menos posible pero ella buscaba la forma de encontrarme y seguirme, me invadía con muchas preguntas sin sentido ¿Porque el cielo es azul? ¿Cuando los animales mueran van al cielo? ¿De dónde vienen los bebes? Hombre! Ni yo sabía eso en ese tiempo ni cómo responderle. Y así pasaron todos esos días que estuvimos ahí, el ultimo día lo recuerdo bien, ni cómo olvidarlo fue la última vez que la vi. Todos se despidieron como es de costumbre pero cuando ella estaba por subir al auto salió corriendo hacia mí que me encontraba en la entrada de la casa viendo como se iban.

- Shaolan!- gritaba en mi dirección y sus padres dejaron de perseguirla, yo me acerque hasta ella para que dejara de correr.

- Que quieres ahora?- yo me había puesto feliz porque ya se iba pero regreso y eso me molesto.

- Shaolan yo..yo voy a se fuelte y nu voy a llolal asi nu mi va a odial velda?- dijo riendo, rodé los ojos y fingí una sonrisa.

- Si, si te haces fuerte y no lloras yo te voy a querer

- Viva!- comenzó a saltar

Sus padres vinieron por ella se despidieron por última vez y se fueron...y ese sería la última vez que vería al matrimonio Kinomoto con vida.

Pasaron los años, fui a estudiar la secundaria al extranjero completamente incomunicado de lo que sucedía en la ciudad donde había vivido. Me había convertido en alguien demasiado orgulloso y déspota sin olvidar un casanova, no había chica que me dijera no, todas caían rendidas pero aun así no había llegado a nada serio con ninguna " tenia principios que no podía olvidar". Respecto a mi actitud orgullosa y déspota, me había ganado enemigos por eso además que me solía meter en problemas muy seguido.

¿Por qué hacia todo eso? Pues, me sentía sin una meta en mi vida, había llegado aquí a estudiar porque mi padre así lo quiso, yo me convertiría en empresario y tendría a mi cargo la empresa de mi padre. El se había reusado cuando le conté que quería estudiar medicina, y yo por mi parte me había enfadado mucho por su decisión hasta el punto de querer huir de casa pero por el pedido de mi madre con su rostro lleno de lagrimas no lo hice. Y aquí estaba, lejos de casa haciendo algo que no me gustaba para convertirme en alguien que no quería.

4 años después me entere de la noticia del fatídico accidente automovilismo de los Kinomoto, su hija fue la única sobreviviente con heridas leves, al momento de escucharlo de la propia boca de mi madre se me helo la piel, la ahora Sakura de 14 años se había quedado sola ya que no tenia ningún familiar que se conociera. Tanto el señor como la señora Kinomoto tenían sus familias fuera del país. Mi madre dijo que se encargaría de ella desde ahora ya que mis padres y los de ella había llegado a un acuerdo hace años atrás. No le di importancia y seguí con mi vida como siempre lo había hecho.

Los años volvieron a pasar, había terminado mi carrera y me gradué de la universidad, tenía que volver a casa a hacerme cargo de la empresa y no estaba feliz por eso. Tenía 23 años y aun mi padre infringía su poder sobre mí. Volvería esa misma noche de la graduación, mis padres solo habían venido para eso "como temiendo de que huyera".

Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto esperando al avión que nos llevaría a casa, muy dentro de mí deseaba que ese avión nunca llegase pero para mi mala suerte mis deseos nunca se hacen realidad.

- Vamos querido tenemos que irnos- me decía mi madre mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda, ella sabia como me sentía pero aun así no hacía nada para evitarlo. Mientras mi padre imponente como siempre solo hizo su camino a embarcar el avión sin decir ni una palabra, yo lo imite y metiendo mis manos a mis bolsillos lo seguí.

En el viaje mi madre me hablaba sobre todo lo que había pasado en la ciudad estos años y claro! Estaba la infaltable de Sakura siendo nombrada a cada momento. Cosas como " Sakura está siguiendo administración de empresas" " Ella es tan amable, linda, responsable" o " Fue elegida como la mejor estudiante de su promoción en secundaria" salían de su boca con orgullo, ella se había convertido en la hija que siempre quiso y así nuevamente había sido cambiado por la dulce Sakura.

Por fin llegamos a casa, todo seguía como recordaba a excepción de pequeños cambios en adornos. Camine lentamente examinando todo a mí alrededor hasta llegar a la gran sala donde solía pasar horas jugando en mi niñez.

- Sakura debe estar durmiendo ya, tenía tanta ilusión de que se vieran- mi madre estaba algo decepcionada por eso y eso más me molestaba - Bien Shaoran debes ir a descansar mañana hablaremos de lo que haremos, y así también podrás ver a Sakura- concluía con una sonrisa, yo solo rodé los ojos

- Creo que me iré a dormir más tarde quiero recorrer un poco la casa- le dije para que ella ya se fuera a dormir ya que el viaje había sido largo

- No necesitas algo? Si tienes hambre te puedo preparar algo y...

- No es necesario mama- le dedique una sonrisa y ella se retiro devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Recorrí varios lugares recordando las pequeñas cosas que había realizado en cada uno de ellos, la luna iluminaba cada habitación así que me decidí por no encender la luz, esto me daba un momento de quietud, lo que más deseaba en estos momentos.

El hambre me gano haciendo sonar mi estomago y me dirigí a la cocina a zacearla con cualquier cosa que encontrara, cruce por la sala donde la luz estaba encendida ¿No recuerdo haberla encendido? No le di importancia y fui a apagarla de nuevo pero al parecer no estaba solo en la habitación, al acercarme más a la sala note que había alguien sentado en uno de los sofás pero se encontraba de espaldas por lo que no podía ver su rostro. Me acerque lentamente a una distancia óptima para divisar el rostro de aquel intruso.

- Oye...- intente decir y el intruso se asusto levantándose de golpe, me sorprendí, era una chica muy hermosa, cabello castaño corto más arriba de los hombros, piel como porcelana, llevaba una bata blanca más arriba de las rodillas con mangas largas y sus ojos...nunca olvidaría esos ojos, los cuales solo había visto en una persona en toda mi vida.

- Sakura...- solté en un susurro.

- Shaoran?- dijo curiosa girando su cabeza un poco hacia un lado.

- Sí, soy yo...- aun no salía de la impresión, esa chiquilla llorona se había convertido en toda una mujer.

- Vaya! Así que volviste, la tía te a extrañado mucho- dijo con una sonrisa mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su pecho, al parecer ella se refería a mi madre como tía - Estas mucho más alto de lo que recuerdo jejej- rio nerviosa mientras ponía su mano detrás de la cabeza rascándose.

- Eras un bebe cuando te conocí es normal- le dije metiendo mis manos a mis bolsillos

- Es cierto, pero... Deberías dormir ¿No estás cansado?

- Si a eso iba pero primero quería comer algo

- Si quieres te puedo preparar algo

¿Qué? Se quiere hacer la buena conmigo, no lo tendrá tan fácil. Pensaba

- No es necesario, me retiro

- Pero...

- No necesito la ayuda de una niñita como tú!- y salí de la sala dejándola sola, puede que haya crecido pero para mí era la misma niña.

Los rayos del sol entraron por mi ventana y esperaba que todo solo fuera una pesadilla que había tenido esa noche, de la cual despertaría para vivir mi vida como quiero, pero como había dicho mis deseos nunca se hacen realidad. Desperté de mal humor llegue al comedor donde madre preparaba la primera comida del día, mi padre se encontraba leyendo el periódico y la dulce Sakura leyendo un libro mientras degustaba de un pan con mermelada. Yo solo estaba ahí parado en el umbral de la puerta sin decir ni una palabra pero no duro mucho ya que esos ojos verdes se percataron de mi presencia.

- Buenos Días Shaoran- dijo y mi madre alegremente hizo lo mismo también mi padre pero con un tono neutral.

- Buenas...- me senté de golpe a la mesa

- Vendrás conmigo a la empresa después del desayuno de ahí puedes ir a donde quieras solo tienes que regresar a las 8:00 pm a casa ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos- decía mi padre sin quitar la vista del periódico- lo mismo va para Sakura- concluyo.

- Sip

- Si- dije desganado. Mientras desayunaba no podía quitarle la vista a ella de encima ¿Cómo se había convertido en eso? Seguía pareciendo una muñequita que se rompería a la mínima brisa pero ahora eso era algo que me gustaba, quizás solo sentía curiosidad y asombro por no verla en tanto tiempo me decía mentalmente.

Salí con mi padre a la empresa donde me dio un recorrido de más instalaciones, me presento gente y me informaba de la situación, algo que se vería lindo para cualquiera en ver una relación entre padre e hijo si no fuera porque esto no me gustaba y estaba siendo obligado a esto. Cuando termino decidí ir a dar una vuelta en la ciudad, casi nada había cambiado ahí, todas las cosas eran tan familiares y llenas de recuerdos camine hasta llegar a un parque pero cuando me dirigía a dar vuelta y regresar la vi, ahí estaba ella de nuevo, llevaba un overol rosa de pantalón corto y una blusa manga larga blanca, sentada en una banca que se encontraba bajo un árbol leyendo un libro, una escena familiar para mí. No sabía si acercarme a molestarla o darme vuelta y hacer como si no la había visto pero cuando di un paso hacia adelante me detuve en seco, un chico se le había acercado y habían entablado una conversación, ella reía como nunca la había visto, si, de seguro no lo hacía frente a mi porque yo no le agradaba pues mal para ella entonces por qué no lo volverá a hacer con nadie, pensaba, y si, mis pensamientos cada vez eran más paranoicos y mucho más cuando ella estaba en medio.

Llegue a casa a la hora establecida mis padres se habían reunido en la sala y Sakura ya estaba ahí. Ella ni siquiera me miraba era como si yo no estuviese ahí para ella. Mis padrea hablaban cosas sin sentido de la familia y como habían llegado a esta situación pero comencé a prestarles atención cuando hablaron de una promesa con los padres de ella.

- Y pues...- alargaba mi madre- nosotros siempre hemos querido que Sakura sea miembro de la familia oficialmente y la única forma que habíamos visto era que ustedes se casaran- Tanto mis ojos como los de ella se abrieron como platos, el deseo de sus padres y los míos es que algún día nuestras familias estuvieran unidas, pero...Estaban locos! Querían tomar toda mi vida a su antojo- me iba a retirar lo más rápido posible pero una idea cruzo por mi mente ¿Que tal hacerlos sufrir a ellos utilizando a Sakura? Ellos mismos tendrían la culpa de que la pobre Sakura llorara y ya no se meterían en mi vida.

- No tienen que aceptar si no quieren...- decía mi madre pero la corte en un instante.

- Si quiero!, si...me casare con ella- mi madre quería saltar de la emoción y mi padre me miro deductivo, el me conocía bien y yo comprendía que desconfiaba de mi.

Mire a Sakura, quería ver sorpresa en su rostro, negación, que corriera y llorara diciendo que no mandaran en su vida. Pero no lo hizo.

- Acepto- dijo sin mirarme y con la expresión calmada, mi madre nos abrazo con fuerza, gritaba, reía, estaba tan feliz como nunca en mi vida la había visto. Mi madre había comenzado una fiesta en la cual ella era la única feliz, Sakura sonreía pero era una sonrisa falsa, mi padre seguía analizándome y yo comenzaba a planear lo que haría.

Llego la hora de dormir mis padres ya estaban en su recamara así que aproveche eso para ir a hablar con ella. Y ahí estaba de nuevo sentada en el sillón con un libro en su regazo.

- Porque aceptaste?- me dirigía a ella

- Ese fue el deseo de nuestros padres y solo quiero que ellos sean felices- dijo caminando en dirección a la salida de la sala. Pero la tome del brazo haciendo que quedara frente a mí, ella se sorprendió.

- Y tu felicidad?

- No tiene importancia, estoy aquí gracias a ellos y les debo mucho

- Así que crees que con esto pagaras la deuda que tienes- reí con ironía

- Mas o menos- dijo agachando la mirada

- Pues hare realidad tu deseo y no tendrás momentos de felicidad conmigo, eso tenlo por seguro. Me miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Porque me odias- me dijo y una pequeña voz resonó en mi cabeza _" Podque mi odias" _Yo tenía razón ella era la misma.

Me abalance sobre ella y la bese con fuerza, sus débiles brazos luchaban por separarse de mi agarre pero no se lo permití, agarre su cabeza para profundizar más aquel beso, caí sobre ella en el sofá y me separe por fin de sus labios, vi su rostro lleno de lagrimas lo que hizo que sintiera un pinchazo en mi pecho al cual no le preste atención. Salí del lugar no sin antes echarle una última mirada.

- Estas a tiempo de arrepentirte por qué cosas como estas te pasaran muy seguido- Ella solo giro su rostro hacia otro lado para no verme.

Y este suceso de esta noche me costaría más adelante.

_"Shaoran...dime, ¿Tienes a alguien importante en tu vida?"_

Si...tú lo eres... Y me arrepiento de no haber sido valiente y decírtelo en ese momento.

Bueno hasta aquí, disculparan mis faltas que siempre tengo a que soy nueva en esto u.u

Bye, Bye ^.^/


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a Todos! ^.^/, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo "corto a mi parecer" , me alegra mucho que les gusten mis historias ya que a mí me encantan las de este tipo *0* . Publique rápido el cap. Porque estoy depre y pues…ya saben "fue por las tareas de la U u.u"

Bueno, bueno mientras escribía este cap. pase escuchando canciones de FOB y U Kiss " una combinación rara XD" me ayudo a aclarar un poco mis ideas pero...quien soy yo para decir como lo hice, ustedes son los que opinan en sus reivews.

Y aquí mi espacio de agradecimientos por los reivews ! \(*-*)/

Amy, Camila Abreu , anaiza18 : qué bueno que les gustara en serio, cada reivews así sea el más corto me alegra el día n.n

Elfenixenlasllamas : no fuiste el primer reivew u.u, pero el que me hizo sacar más risas, gracias por los halagos o/o y no creo que sea para tanto *cof, cof* " se hace la modesta" naaaa en serio leer tu reivews me hizo en serio que muy feliz! *-*

azucenas45, Sakura Li Kinomoto24 :no problem! Sakura también le dará su merecido a Shaoran malo XD

DanLove : muchas gracias! Sera grato tenerte como lectora fiel *0*, y tengo ideas próximas que esperare que sean de tu gusto n.n

Bien, bien aquí el cap. pero no sin antes dejar las aclaraciones correspondientes...Los personajes pertenecen a la Clamp, la historia a mi n.n

Sin más...

Disfruten XD

Por las noches me levanto asustado y comienzo a buscar con desesperación en mi cama, ahí es cuando la dura realidad me golpea...ella ya no está.

_"Para mi nada de esto es un error!...por favor...no arruines lo único que ahora me queda"_

Al día siguiente todo seguía con normalidad con la excepción de que mi madre irradiaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sakura hacia todo lo posible para no enfrentarme, sería peor para ella entonces.

Me acerque a la mesa en donde el gran banquete preparado por mi madre ocupaba casi toda la mesa en su totalidad, mi padre como es costumbre tenía ya el periódico en mano, comencé a degustar lo que cocino mi madre, había momentos en los que al levantar mi mirada se cruzaba con la de ella pero cuando ella la quitaba bruscamente yo reía a mis adentros, ella era tan predecible, esa inocencia de la que hablaba mi madre era cierta porque un simple beso la había afectado tanto.

Salí de nuevo con mi padre hacia la empresa, el se había empeñado en que aprendiera como manejarla pero cada explicación o información que me daba era sin importancia de mi parte. Mi padre me había dejado recorrer la empresa solo ya que el tubo una junta de último momento, paseaba por el lugar coqueteaba con cualquier secretaria linda que se me cruzara en frente hasta que escuche una voz a lo lejos, esa voz fue música para mis oídos, otra vez ella se volvía a cruzar en mi camino, camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba, ella venia cargando un montón de papeles, llevaba una falda y chaleco color negro, una blusa blanca manga larga, zapatos de tacón negros y una corbata roja, ella estaba hablando con el chico ese de la otra vez, el era alto cabello plateado y usaba lentes " su sola presencia cerca de ella me molestaba", al parecer el se había ofrecido a ayudarla pero ella se negaba, al final se fue y ella comenzó a seguir su camino por el pasillo.

Cuando me vio sus ojos se abrieron como platos, intento dar la vuelta regresando por donde vino pero lo evite tomándola del brazo.

- A donde crees que vas?- levante una de mis cejas mientras sonreía, ella parecía temblar

- Por favor...estoy trabajando, no me molestes- me suplico

- No sabía que trabajabas en la empresa de mi padre?

- Le pedí de favor que me dejara y nadie aquí sabe la relación que tengo con tu familia así que suéltame

- Que problema hay? Pronto seré el dueño de todo este lugar y tu siendo mi esposa también, de que preocuparse?

- No pienso ser beneficiada por eso y aunque me convierta en tu esposa trabajare como yo quiera, así que vete de aquí - me respondió decidida cerrando los puños, mala idea.

Tome los papeles que traía y los tire al piso, ella me miro con la boca abierta.

- Que crees que...- intento decir pero fui rápido y la tome de la muñeca jalándola hacia donde me quería dirigir

- Suéltame!- lucho por zafarse, para mi suerte el pasillo estaba vacio y cerca estaba el ascensor así que la metí ahí dirigiéndome a los parqueaderos.

- Basta Shaoran! Esto no es un juego por favor, ya no somos niños así que compórtate como el adulto que eres!

- Me lo dice una carita de bebe?

- Que...

- Escúchame bien! Tú harás lo que yo quiero y no permitiré que me sigas la contraria

- No eres mi dueño!

- Eso está por verse

Cuando salí del ascensor ella se zafo e intento correr pero la tome por la cintura y la cargue al hombro, ella golpeaba mi espalda pero no era la gran cosa para mi, encontré mi auto, la metí en el cerrando con seguro y luego entre yo encendiendo el motor. Ella intento varias veces salir golpearme o gritar pero a la final se canso y seso, mientras yo conducía sin decir ni una palabra.

Llegamos a casa, la cargue de nuevo al hombro y entramos, para mi buena suerte mi madre no se encontraba.

- Estas loco! Tengo que trabajar no puedo estar soportando tus tonterías!- dijo en dirigiéndose a salir por la puerta, pero cuando la abrió yo la cerré de golpe acorralándola contra ella.

- Que...

- Te das cuenta que estamos completamente solos- Ella se quedo helada.

- Tu...que piensas hacer?- su voz temblaba un poco, estaba asustada, yo ya le había advertido y no iba a cambiar de opinión

- Vas a seguir con este juego?

- De que hablas?

- De jugar al marido y la mujer a eso me refiero, bien pudiste negarte pero no lo hiciste, sabes que todavía estas a tiempo o si no...

- Que? Piensas hacerme sufrir toda mi vida? Eso ya me lo dijiste Shaoran y sigo aquí

- Parece que no aprendiste la lección

La bese como lo había hecho antes, ella quería girar su rostro pero no la dejaba, me separe luego por la falta de aire pero volví con la misma fuerza. De la nada sentí un fuerte dolor en mis partes nobles lo cual me hizo caer de golpe al suelo. Me había golpeado y muy fuerte con su rodilla, estaba parada frente a mí mientras yo la miraba desde el piso.

- Tu...Nunca más... me oíste! Nunca más te atrevas a tocarme!- su voz estaba entre cortada por la falta de aire y llena de furia- Ya no soy la niñita débil y llorona que te quede claro, las personas cambian y la niña que conociste murió entiendes!

Ella aun lo recordaba, yo recibí una lección de la débil Sakura que ahora intentaba hacerme tragar mis palabras pero ella debería saber que mi orgullo es más grande y esto no se quedaría así.

- Eso quiero verlo- sonreí molestándola aun mas, dio media vuelta y salió de la casa azotando la puerta.

Yo permanecí tirado ahí inmóvil un rato, no porque sintiera dolor o algo ya que había cesado, pensaba en lo que cause, sabía que tenía que seguir con mi plan, tenía que hacer que todos la pasaran mal por meterse conmigo y Sakura era una de las fichas en mi juego, pero desde que la vi algo cambio, pequeñas punzadas en mi pecho se hacían presente mas a menudo, unas débiles y otras fuertes, que me pasaba? Quizás era todo lo de la boda esa, si, era eso aunque también estaba esa necesidad nueva que me embargaba de poseer de nuevo esos labios, Maldición! Hace mucho que no salía con nadie es natural, si, se debía a eso.

Me encerré a en mi habitación y dormí hasta la noche, me despertó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, salí de mi habitación para ver quien había llegado a casa, iba bajando escalón por escalón pero su voz hizo que la reconociera sin necesidad de ver su rostro.

- Compre unas cosas tan lindas para Sakura y Shaoran, que felicidad!, y solo pensar que en unos años mas tendré un lindo nieto, awww ya quiero que suceda- se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Mi madre tiene la manía de hablar sola y lo hace muy fuerte, como si hablara con alguien más, me alegra no haber sacado eso de ella.

Baje hasta ella sentándome en el comedor de la cocina con mi brazo encima de la mesa sosteniendo mi barbilla, mi madre se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

- Oh! Shaoran, hijo justo estaba pensando en ti

- Y en Sakura no?

- Vaya hijo! Que comes que adivinas- rodé los ojos - Como te estás llevando con Sakura?, se que lo de la boda fue repentino pero desde pequeños se llevaban tan bien así que no pensé que habría problema.

- Las personas cambian

- Tienes razón, pero Sakura a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado sonríe, y lo hace sinceramente, yo más que nadie se como ha sufrido y llorado pero al final se convirtió en una mujer fuerte de espíritu. Solo espero...que logres aprender eso de ella- Me levante de golpe.

- Ya Basta! Siempre ella, Sakura esto! Sakura aquello! La idolatras!

- Hijo, lo único que quiero es que puedas ser feliz por fin, se...sé que no he sido la mejor madre pero todo lo hicimos por tu bien, lo que creímos que te ayudaría a tener éxito en la vida y sin darnos cuenta te estábamos causando daño.

- Pero aun no lo evitan! Quieren que haga lo que quieren todavía!- nunca había hablado directamente de esto con mi madre, pero ahora que lo hacía no era como creía que seria. Dolía y mucho, hasta el punto de tener que aguantar amargamente una lagrima que quiso rodar por mi rostro, no dejaría que me viera así de patético, aunque fuera mi madre yo tenía un gran orgullo que no sería pisoteado.

- Se que tu padre está empeñado en eso de la empresa pero entiéndelo, es por lo que ha trabajado toda su vida y cuando el ya no este se habrá ido a la nada.

- Ese es su problema no el mío

- Shaoran...- salí hecho una furia de casa, me quede parado en la entrada refrescando mi cabeza con el viento frio de la noche, lo tenía todo y al mismo tiempo nada, no había una razón para seguir, me sentía como un robot.

Para empeorar las cosas vi a Sakura llegando con el idiota de la oficina en su auto, sentí una punzada fuerte en mi pecho, esto ya me tenía cansado. Hablaron y se despidieron, ella bajo del auto viéndolo hasta que doblara la esquina, no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que subió las gradas llegando a la entrada.

- Que haces...- di media vuelta entrando a casa dejándola con la palabra en la boca

Más tarde a la hora de la cena nadie decía ni una sola palabra pero yo rompí el silencio.

- Quiero que la boda se realice la próxima semana en una ceremonia íntima- dije con decisión, todos " hasta mi padre" me miraron sorprendidos y la primera en hablar fue Sakura.

- No...no es muy pronto?

- Claro que no, sería conveniente que se realice antes de que yo ingrese a trabajar a la empresa que como tengo entendido será el próximo mes, que piensas padre?

- Bueno...No es mala idea, tienes razón- el dudaba pero sus intereses eran más grandes

- Pero querido y eso en que los beneficia? Ya están comprometidos deberían comenzar a conocerse mejor primero no crees?- cuestionaba mi madre, después de lo que hable con ella ya no me sorprendía su reacción sobreprotectora.

-Es mejor, no quiero que después hallan chismes por los pasillos, eso puede afectar a Sakura- y ahí estábamos de nuevo, Sakura era la razón de su preocupación.

- Bien en una semana será- dije sonriendo y todos me miraron con duda, reí a mis adentros, ellos sabían lo que planeaba pero no movían ni un dedo para evitarlo, esto solo era el comienzo.

Como ya era costumbre a la hora de ir a dormir Sakura se acerco a mí, llevaba una pijama rosa de mangas largas, sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido en su rostro, nunca había visto esta faceta de ella y se me dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Cual es el motivo ahora?, No había necesidad de apresurar las cosas- se dirigía a mi molesta.

- Al parecer mi prometida tiene un pretendiente así que para espantarlo de una vez lo hice - me recosté sobre el marco de la puerta cruzándome de brazos.

- Yukito es solo un amigo mío, además si hablamos de pretendientes tú eres el menos indicado en hablar ya que dejaste hechizadas a todas las empleadas de la empresa.

- Es normal para mí causar ese efecto en las chicas- reí

- Hasta en la señora de la cafetería?- dijo ella levantando una de sus cejas y sonriendo un poco. Yo deje de reír de golpe, la mujer de la cafetería era una señora que tenía unos kilos extras, además de que era una mujer de mediana edad que hasta ahora no había conseguido esposo. Ella al ver mi reacción comenzó a reír como loca, hasta el punto de que le salieran lagrimas y se comenzara a tocar el estomago.

- Dios...de...debiste ver tu expresión- dijo calmándose poco a poco - no tiene precio enserio, apuesto que desde ahora te servirán la mejor comida en la cafetería así que procura compartir- concluyo volviendo a tener un ataque de risa.

Quería reír, me había transmitido en un instante su alegría y yo hacia todo lo posible para que no lo notara pero me fue imposible.

- Eh? Es cierto lo que ven mis ojos? Estaré soñando? Shaoran quiere sonreír de verdad?!

- Déjate de tonterías!- quería evitar reír con todas mis fuerzas

- Va a llover, mira lo que ha causado tu novia de la cafetería, mañana cuando le cuente se va a poner tan feliz que ni cocinara- volvía ella a reír, ya no pude mas y comencé a reír con ella.

Tanto a ella como a mí se nos había olvidado el motivo por el que discutíamos y solo comenzamos a burlarnos el uno del otro con cosas sin sentido hasta que un regaño que venía desde arriba nos hizo callar de golpe.

- Si no se callan en este momento yo mismo bajare a callarlos! Y no me importa si ya sean adultos el látigo no perdona a nadie! - grito mi padre y me pareció escuchar una risa de mi madre, era como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Ves lo que causas- dijo Sakura en voz baja codeándome

- Tu comenzaste con lo de la novia- dije imitándola

De pronto su cara cambio, ella volvió al principio pero ahora no estaba molesta, solo mostraba preocupación

- Shaoran...Porque haces esto?

- No te importa- iba a darle la espalda pero ella me detuvo

- Se por lo que has tenido que pasar todos estos años e intento comprenderte pero deja de hacerte daño a ti mismo solo terminaras sufriendo más de lo que estas

- lo dices porque quieres que deshaga el acuerdo boda?

- En realidad no, esa es otra historia, hablo sobre la relación que tienes con los Tíos- Mi corazón comenzó a dar golpes en mi pecho, ahora qué? me preguntaba, ella había dicho que no quería deshacer lo de la boda y por eso yo...estaba feliz?

- No es de tu incumbencia así que...

- Nada de eso, seré tu esposa y desde ahora eso si tendrá que ver conmigo, déjame ayudarte por favor- cada palabra era sincera y eso me afectaba, porque ese cambio repentino? ella me odia, eso lo sé, entonces porque se porta como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Que te sucede se supone que me odias- dije fríamente, y ella se sorprendió por mis palabras

- No Shaoran! No...no te odio...ya te dije que se cómo te sientes, quiero ayudarte, les debo mucho a ti y a tu familia

- Entonces volvemos a lo de la deuda con mis padres...

- Basta! No es eso! Yo... te quiero...te quiero como a un miembro de mi familia, yo ya no tengo a nadie...ustedes son lo único que tengo, si ustedes sufren yo sufro así que por favor...- su voz estaba entrecortada por las lagrimas intentaba retener.

Cuando dijo la primera parte sentí que mi corazón se detuvo un microsegundo luego una punzada, después una punzada doble y ahora ya sabía su causa...no me gustaba verla llorar. Suspire

- Esta bien, intentare hacer algo pero no te prometo nada.

- Gracias...- me respondió pero aun así sus lagrimas salían

- Ya deja de llorar!- me estaba sacando de quicio

-No lo puedo evitar, estoy feliz y sé que los tíos también lo estarán- ella intentaba secar sus lagrimas con las mangas de su blusa sin ningún resultado, me desespere y tome su rostro con mis manos empezando a secar sus lagrimas con mis propias mangas del buzo que llevaba puesto.

- Gracias- dijo regalándome una sonrisa que me hizo temblar

- Que no se te haga costumbre- me dirigí a mi habitación y ella hizo lo mismo.

Esa noche fue la más tranquila de mi vida y cada que cerraba mis ojos ahí estaba de nuevo su rostro en mis pensamientos.

- Que me has hecho muñequita de porcelana- susurre para mí

_"Pide un deseo Shaoran...eh? Que pediste?, o no, no, mejor no me digas o si no, no se cumplirá y no quiero escuchar eso de que tus deseos no se cumplen escuchaste?"_

Ya te lo había dicho antes y esta vez no fue la excepción...de nuevo mi deseo no se cumplió.

Qué tal? Merece que le regalen un reivew? Q.Q , en mi humilde opinión mi Shaoran está loco! Qué es eso de culpar a Sakura de sus males! ., su personalidad la tome de varias personas que he conocido que se comportan así :/ "pero no tanto como Shaoran claro XD, "eso lo exagere yo ;D "

Bueno, bueno, díganme que les pareció este cap. cortito y como siempre perdonen mis faltas u.u

Bye, Bye ^.^/


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaaa a Todos! ヾ(＾∇＾)

Lo siento! Lo sé, Lo sé, me demore mucho u.u pero es que las tareas, trabajos, me quede sin inspiración y cada vez que se me ocurría algo me salía otra historia XD ( como "Smile" que publique no hace mucho :3)

Así que...perdonen la demora y pues espero que este cap. sea de su agrado. 。゜ .(人-ω◕)゜ .゜

Según leí de la mayoría de los reviews, mi Shaoran es lindo pero muy brusco con Sakura pero no worry! Ya no habrá más de eso...bueno un poco...bien! Bien! Lo admito ya no habrá tan seguido pero ya no tanto, bien! Ya no le va a hacer nada a Saku U_U

Gracias por sus reviews a las siguientes personas, perdón por no responder a cada uno pero es que estoy en una compu. prestada y me están botando "el insensible de oni sama" , se que algunos tiene dudas así que háganme las saber que yo respondo en el próximo cap.

**kastlikinomoto**

**AikaSakuraTMNT**

**princessathenea**

**Camila Abreu**

**Sakura Li Kinomoto24**

**azucenas45**

**Lili54**

**anaiza18**

**DanLove**

**Lfanycka**

**chicamona58**

**Natsuki 1304**

**Sofitkm**

Bien, aquí acompañada por la tierna voz de Taru "canta tan lindo (*-*)" les dejo el cap.

**Disfruten ;D **

Últimamente me siento como antes de volverla a ver. Como un robot sin algo que le dé sentido a la vida, haciendo todo automáticamente. Tengo miedo de que todo los esfuerzos de ella por cambiarme se hayan ido a la basura y mi yo de antes regrese.

_"No lloro por que este triste al contrario a tu lado soy feliz y espero seguirlo siendo así que...Gracias"_

Como ya era de costumbre me levante en busca de la primera comida del día. Había dormido como nunca, me sentía tranquilo, relajado, todo se veía con buena cara hoy. ¿Cuál era la razón?, pues ahí estaba, sentada frente a mí, regalándome esa sonrisa que...Diablos! ¡¿Shaoran cálmate que se te ha olvidado el plan?! Me regañaba mentalmente.

—Buenos Días Shaoran—me decía felizmente. Al parecer todos se encontraban de la misma forma, hasta mi padre un poco para mi sorpresa ya que hoy no leía el periódico a cada momento.

—Buenas— respondí de forma seca. ¿Acaso piensan que ya había terminado todo? ¿Que yo olvidaría lo que me hicieron y viviría feliz?, Ja! Pues mal para ellos porque esto recién empieza. Anoche solo me había dejado llevar por el momento ahora me encontraba en mis cinco sentidos.

Todo siguió como de costumbre. Fui a la empresa a encargarme de unos pocos trabajos que se me asignaron, ya no era de sorprenderse que me encontrara con ella de vez en cuando, dirigiéndose de un lugar a otro, como hormiga realizando su trabajo. Según escuche de empleados de la oficina ella se había convertido en muy poco tiempo en una de las empleadas mas eficientes de la empresa, por ese mismo motivo había subido rápido de puesto, ahora era una de las secretarias de mi padre, no la principal pero una importante. Un comentario de parte de uno de los empleados fue " Yo quiero una novia así, Tendrá suerte el que se case con ella" reí a mis adentros. Lastima pero ese seria yo.

Mientras iba a la cafetería me la encontré, ella parecía ir al mismo lugar

—Shaoran vas a ir a ver a tu novia— dijo entre risitas mientras caminaba junto a mi

—De que... — se me había olvidado—Creo que te he dado demasiada confianza, estas abusando más de la cuenta— me cruce de brazos

—En serio vas a seguir con eso? Pero dijiste...

—Puedo cambiar de opinión rápidamente, además es mi problema lo que haga o deje de hacer tú no eres más que una ficha en este juego!

Esperaba oírla reclamar o que me golpeara, pero yo ya debía de saber que ella nunca reacciona como yo espero.

—Yo solo quiero sacar a ese Shaoran que esta encerrado dentro de ti— ¿Que? La mire extrañado, ¿Qué quería decir? ¿estaba loca? Al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que comenzaba a pensar de ella.

— Lo que quiero decir es... el Shaoran de antes! — se sonrojo— bueno! aunque antes te portaras mal conmigo se que en el fondo no era así... Eras un niño bueno que soportaba a una niña llorona que solo te molestaba... y sé que todavía sigues siendo! solo que ahora está muy en el fondo, lo pude confirmar anoche—sonrió— como ya dije te ayudare... te ayudare a sacarlo— ella tenía suerte de que todos estuvieran almorzando y no hubiera nadie en el pasillo que la escuchara por que de seguro la estarían llamando loca en este preciso momento.

—Que es todo este discurso de niña buena? — sonreí metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos—No por cosas como estas pienses que me apiadare de ti Sakura, las decisiones ya fueron tomadas y lo único que te queda es aguantar—seguí mi camino sin mirarla, ya cuando me encontraba a una buena distancia de ella volví a escuchar su voz.

—Lo sé! Y lo soportare! Conseguiré cumplir lo que me propuse y te lo demostrare! — grito hacia mí. Levante mi mano despidiéndome sin voltearme a verla

— Eso quiero verlo! —le respondí para luego desaparecer por los pasillos

Así pasaron los días. Mi madre después de lo ocurrido esa noche había vuelto a su felicidad del principio, estaban tan encantada con la preparación de la boda aunque ya habíamos decidido que sería algo sencillo no le importo, ella quería encargarse de todo, ni Sakura ni yo podíamos decirle no a las suplicas de mi madre.

Últimamente trataba de evitar el contacto con Sakura, ya que las cosas no eran como en un principio. Yo la molestaba y ella sonreía, le decía cosas hirientes y ella respondía con sus discursos de ayuda. Nada estaba saliendo como quería, podría estar seguro de que ella lo sabía y por eso actuaba de esa manera.

En la oficina las horas pasaban lentamente, veía con desesperación como se movían las manecillas del reloj rogando que vayan más rápido. Me estaba aburriendo de todo, firmar papeles, leer informes, soportar a cada empleada que llegaba a mi oficina a coquetear sin ningún resultado de mi parte, precisamente ellas me tenían harto!, ashh me hallaba fuera de lugar. Me recosté en mi gran silla de escritorio mirando hacia el techo ¿Que estoy haciendo con mi vida? Pero como caída del cielo llego ella.

—Buenas— toco suavemente la puerta abriéndola un poco— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante, adelante— hice un gesto con la mano para que pasara pero seguía sin mirarla siguiendo en la posición que me encontraba

— Vine a dejar estos documentos, tienes revisarlos y luego firmarlos, vendré por ellos más tarde—se acerco a dejarlos sobre mi escritorio y aproveche ese momento

—Espera— la tome por la muñeca

—¿Que sucede? —se puso nerviosa

—¿Por qué tan rápido? Acaso intentas huir de mi? —sonreí un poco

—Yo no...Solo quiero volver al trabajo es todo— negó con la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros

—Estoy aburrido y pensaba jugar un poco contigo

- ¿Jugar?...Q...Qu..Que quiere decir?- su cara mostraba sorpresa

La jale hacia mí y ella quedo sentada sobre mi regazo mientras la sostenía por la cintura con la espalda hacia mi pecho.

—S..Sha...Shaoran! Por favor no estoy para juegos es...es..Estamos en el trabajo! —ella estaba roja como tomate

—Eres mi prometida es normal que haga esto— le hable al oído

—Basta Shaoran! Deberías estar trabajando

—Estoy aburrido ya dije— respondí con simpleza

—N..No todos estamos como tú, hay quienes si tenemos que trabajar— trato de zafarse. Yo solo me mantuve en silencio, no quería discutir con ella en este momento.

— Esto es algo que me obligaron a hacer, es normal que este así

—Shaoran...que querías hacer en realidad? — ella se calmo

—Eso importa ahora? - use un tono de fastidio mientras recostaba mi frente en su espalda y ella capto la idea

—Bien...igual de ahora en adelante tendremos mucho tiempo para charlar sobre eso— sonrió

—¿Sakura porque eres tan ilusa? —me levante de golpe

—¿Que? —me miro curiosa girando un poco la cabeza. A veces ella no capta las cosas rápido. Me limite a suspirar. Sakura es un misterio aunque existen momentos es que es tan predecible— Ah! Oye! No soy ilusa! — por fin su respuesta

—Es cierto, piensas que con hablar cosas bonitas y optimistas se solucionan las cosas!, le sonríes a todo pero la verdad es que utilizas eso para huir de tus miedos. No eres una buena persona como dicen , ni valiente ni fuerte por sonreír a tu pasado, eres falsa porque lo que muestra a los demás no es la verdad, utilizas una máscara con todos— la mirada de ella se volvió fría y distante, al parecer había dado en el clavo pero añadí algo mas — Así que en vez de querer solucionar mi problema soluciona el tuyo primero—concluí. Hubo silencio y en ese momento caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho, me había pasado de la raya.

—Tienes razón...no soy una buena persona. No soy un ángel Shaoran soy como todos!... Pero sabes? Hay algo que hago como si no me molestara usando esa "mascara falsa" que dices que tengo, sabes que es?...quieres que te lo diga? —hablaba entrecortado al parecer estaba molesta y triste por lo que dije—te envidio, te envidio mucho! no sabes cuento Shaoran! Tienes a al tío y la tía, no sabes lo que yo daría por regresar el tiempo...y...y...tener a mis padres junto a mi…..ellos te quieren tanto pero tu no lo entiendes todavía .

Su cuerpo temblaba, las lagrimas caían, la voz entrecortada, sus manos en puños, todo lo había causado yo en ese instante. Sentí repulsión hacia mí y las punzadas en mi pecho no cesaban. ¿Estoy Feliz? Conseguí lo que quería debía estarlo pero esto no me agradaba.

—Sakura ya...

—Es verdad! Tienes toda la razón! Yo era una niña mimada que no podía vivir sin ellos! y enserio que no quería vivir sin ellos! Y varias veces yo...hasta había intentado... —se llevo las dos manos a la boca cubriéndola, evitando terminar de decir lo que ya había comenzado. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Sakura...que había intentado hacer?

— Sa... —no pude terminar y ella salió corriendo, no la seguí, ya había causado demasiado

—Diablos! —pate el bote de basura que se encontraba junto a mí y me recosté mas en mi silla. Las cosas no estaban resultando como quería.

Al siguiente día ella hacia como si yo no existiese, no me miraba, me hablaba solo cuando era necesario y eso me molestaba, no con ella si no conmigo mismo, me sentía idiota de varias formas, una era por decir eso y otra por sentirme mal por eso, se supone que estas cosas pasarían que ella lloraría pero ahora que la veía dolía. Rayos! Tendría que hacer algo.

Pasaron las semanas hasta que el día de la boda llego. En la iglesia había pocos invitados, solo los amigos más cercanos de la familia. Me encontraba en el altar esperando a que ella llegara, mientras lo minutos pasaban comenzaba a preguntarme si todo estaba bien, si podría seguir con esto, Dios! mi cabeza daba vueltas!. Pero todo en un instante se esfumo. En ese preciso instante en el que ella entro y se abrió paso por el pasillo de la iglesia.

Se veía hermosa, como una princesa entrando a su castillo. Tenía un vestido de novia sencillo, que parecía estar hecho justo a su estilo, sencillo, tierno y elegante. Mientras el cura hablaba yo no le prestaba atención, cuando llego el momento de colocar los anillos ni cuenta me había dado, no podía dejar de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, su rostro estaba cubierto por el velo así que no sabía que cara ella tenía en este momento, ¿estará molesta? ¿Estará llorando? Mis pensamientos hacían de las suyas nuevamente hasta que me sacaron de ellos nuevamente.

—¿Señor? — decía el padre de la iglesia refiriéndose a mi.

—Ah! Si acepto— respondí rápidamente. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar cuando le hicieron la pregunta a ella. No me sorprendería que huyera en este instante.

— Acepto— respondió

Llego la parte de besar a la novia, levante el velo suavemente y al encontrarme con esos ojos tristes una punzada se hizo presente. Ya no había vuelta atrás, todo estaba hecho. Me acerque y le di un beso simple, ella ni se inmuto a diferencia de otras veces

Salimos de la iglesia y cenamos en casa de mis padres donde se realizo una pequeña reunión. Mi madre no dejaba de fotografiarnos a cada momento, fue una velada tranquila. Cuando ya fue de noche me le acerque a ella.

—Es hora de irnos— la tome de la mano

—¿A dónde? — pregunto sorprendida. Mi padre se apresuro en darle respuesta.

—Como ya están casados es mejor que tengan su propia casa así que les hemos comprado una como regalo, ya está todo listo

—Pe..pe..pero tío! —era la primera vez que la escuchaba cuestionar a mi padre.

—No te preocupes querida te encantara la casa— le regalaba mi mama una sonrisa. No había nadie de su parte, ella no tuvo más que asentir y seguirme al auto.

En el camino no me hablaba ni me miraba solo tenía la vista a la ventana, pero de la nada comenzó a dirigirme la palabra.

—¿Dónde estamos? Yo...yo conozco este vecindario— decía sorprendida mirando por la ventana. Opte por no responderle hasta que llegáramos.

Pare el auto y ella salió corriendo, se paro frente a la casa a la que habíamos llegado. Era de color blanco de dos pisos, no tan grande como la de mis padres pero si más que una normal, había un gran jardín al frente con muchas flores. Ella la miraba de arriba hacia abajo de un lado al otro, luego se giro a verme.

Me había quedado de pie atrás de ella mirándola.

—¿Por qué?

— Mi padre dijo que nos darían una casa como regalo así que le sugerí esta— me encogí de hombros

—Pero….¿ porque esta?

—Pues... —coloque mi brazo tras mi cabeza rascándola— Sabía que extrañabas este lugar y también...quería disculparme por lo de antes. Me pase de la raya y acepto mi error- Ella me miro un momento como asimilándolo pero solo sonrió

—Lo sabia! el Shaoran de adentro quiere salir— se giro completamente hacia a mi acercándoseme para luego apuntar a mi pecho—Yo se que estas ahí y pronto te ayudare a salir. Me escuchas Shaoran!- comenzó a gritar en dirección a mi pecho. Me sonroje

—Es..estás loca! Deja de hacer eso las personas pueden pensar mal de la cabeza

—Es tarde no hay nadie fuera a esta hora— sonrió hacia mi. En un instante había vuelto la Sakura de antes. Ahora yo sentía...alivio? Definitivamente algo no andaba bien conmigo— Ven! Vamos a verla! —me tomo de la mano jalándome hacia adentro.

Ella corría por todas partes mirando cada rincón de la casa mientras en el camino gritaba cosas como " Recuerdo esto!" " Mira Shaoran!" "Ven, Rápido! Rápido!" parecía una niña, pero si hablábamos de Sakura ser infantil era algo normal en ella.

Salió al patio que tenia la casa donde un columpio debajo de un árbol llamo su atención.

—Awww Shaoran mira! —dijo apuntándolo— Mi papá hizo esto para mí— concluyo corriendo en dirección del columpio para subirse en el.

—Te ensuciaras el vestido, podrás jugar después cariño—dije con sarcasmo mientras le estire la mano para que me siguiera pero ella hizo caso omiso

—No quiero— inflo los cachetes. Comenzó a columpiarse pero luego paró

—Cambiaste de opinión—ella solo sonrió

—Atrápalos! — tiro sus zapatos hacia a mí, tenia buenos reflejos y alcance a esquivarlos.

—Estás loca! —la mire enojado

—No, estoy feliz! Muchas gracias Shaoran— se comenzaron a columpiar rápido

—Basta te vas a caer— me sorprendí por mis palabras, no debería estar preocupando, debería entrar y dejarla sola con su locura pero tenía que admitir que me agradaba verla así. Luego de un rato se bajo y camino hacia a mí, estaba notablemente cansada y ya era muy tarde como para seguir jugando.

—¿Ya terminaste? —levante una ceja mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Ella estaban tan exhausta que no pudo responder solo asintió con la cabeza en señal se afirmación. La tome de la mano y la guie hacia donde sería nuestra habitación.

Cuando llegamos ella se quedo parada mirando hacia algún punto fijo, moví mi mano frente a ella pero no salía de su trance.

— Esta...era la habitación de mis padres— dijo con un tono melancólico

—¿Enserio? Yo...no lo sabía— había metido la pata de nuevo. Ahora de seguro saldría corriendo. Ella comenzó a observar todo detenidamente.

—¿Sabes? Cuando tenía miedo venia a dormir con mis padres en esa cama, ese espejo que ves ahí era donde mi mama se reflejaba cuando se peinaba. Yo adoraba verla hacerlo tenía un cabello muy bonito— sonrió con añoranza—amo mucho este lugar—añadió y parecía como si fuera a llorar.

—Sakura... — estire mi mano para tocarla mientras ella permanecía de espaldas pero se giro de golpe y oculte mi mano

—Bien! Y ahora que?! —decía entusiasmada— eh? Que pasa? —me miro curiosa

—Na..nada— le respondí recobrándome de la sorpresa

—Bien, y ahora que mas? —preguntada ella

—Pues a dormir ya viste la hora? —comencé a sacarme el saco que llevaba puesto. Ella permanecía quieta mirándome curiosa tratando de decirme algo, me gire

—Que? —ella dio un pequeño brinco

— Es que me preguntaba….¿dónde voy a dormir? —yo rodé los ojos ante la pregunta ¿De verdad ella era tan inocente?

—Estamos casados no es obvio— le dije con ironía y ella se tenso— No te voy a hacer nada así que no te asustes— añadí

—No se trata de eso...es que pues... —solo me limite a suspirar a sus evasivas

—Sabes que? Mejor me voy a dormir al sofá hasta que mañana arreglemos las cosas—dije abriéndome camino a la salida

— No, espera! no es eso —me tomo de la manga de mi camisa— yo...me muevo mucho mientras duermo así que pensé que te seria incomodo jeje— dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa

—Yo duermo como piedra no te preocupes— aun así ella no ponía buena cara !¿Tanto así desconfía en mi?¡ . Cada uno se cambio con las ropas que habíamos traído. Yo una pijama normal color verde obscuro con una camiseta negra y ella una bata manga larga de color rosa pálido.

— Pareces una niña— dije mirándola tranquilo

—La escogió la tía, se me ve linda y a mí me gusta! —inflo los cachetes cruzando los brazos

— No dije que no se viera así —se me escapo. Ella me miro algo avergonzada. Yo estaba igual de avergonzado, las palabras solo salieron de mi boca —Pues..como eres tan infantil se ve normal en ti —me excuse, me miro algo decepcionada cosa que me sorprendió pero ella volvió a sonreír.

—Soy infantil solo cuando estoy contigo— dijo y mi corazón dio un pequeño brinco. Estúpido! Cálmate!

Cada uno se acomodo a un lado de la cama con la mirada al techo. ¿Así seria siempre? Intente no pensar mas y dedicarme solo a dormir pero su voz me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

—Shaoran? Ya estas dormido?

—No, que sucede? —le respondí algo somnoliento

—Es que...quería darte las gracias aunque sé que ya lo hice pero aun creo que no basta solo con eso

—Solo piensa que es algo bueno que tendrás que aprovechar porque de ahora en adelante no volverá a suceder—me mantenía con los ojos cerrados mientras hablaba

— Mmmm está bien— dijo. Otra vez con eso. Ella volvía a hacerlo de nuevo, a hacerse la que no le importa que le haga la vida imposible.

Ya más tarde en la noche uno pequeños quejidos me hicieron despertar, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con Sakura haciendo caras raras, parecían de dolor y miedo. Comencé a moverla un poco pero no despertaba, la llamaba por su nombre pero ella no reaccionaba. ¿A esto se refería cuando dijo que se movía mucho?

—Sakura, que sucede? — la llame

—Ma..má...Pa..pá... —ahora parecía que fuese a llorar. Trate de dormir y no presarle atención pero con el paso de los minutos iba aumentando, ahora pataleaba y sostenía fuertemente de su almohada

—Au..xilio….Ayuden…—En ese momento una batalla mental se hacía presente. Por un lado el "no debería hacer nada no es de mi incumbencia" y por el otro " no me gusta verla así" — Por..favor… — una lágrima corrió por su rostro. Mande todo al demonio y solo hice lo que quise. La hale hacia mí y la abrace, coloque mi barbilla sobre su cabeza, con una de mis manos comencé a acariciar su cabeza

— Ya, ya todo está bien Sakura aquí estoy— susurre

—Ma..mí... —fue lo último que dijo, su respiración se fue normalizando hasta que se quedo dormida. Definitivamente Sakura era extraña pero ahora sabía que había cosas que ocultaba.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana haciéndome abrir los ojos, mire a mi alrededor sintiéndome un poco aturdido por no saber en el lugar en el que me encontraba, moví mi mano y sentí unos cabellos, mire hacia su dirección topándome con una peli castaña dormida y siendo abrazada por mí. Luego todo fue tan claro como el agua. La chica que estaba junto a mi es mi esposa y estoy en mi nueva casa. Sakura balbuceo algo mientras dormía para después reír ¿Que soñara?

Aleje unos cuantos mechones de cabello que le caían en el rostro y se los coloque detrás de la oreja.

—Que estoy haciendo? — susurre mientras cerraba los ojos. Esto definitivamente no estaba siendo según lo planeado. Me quede dormido pero al sentir cosquillas en mi rostro abrí mis ojos encontrándome con otros de color verde.

—¿Que crees que haces?- la mire ceñudo

— Y..yo..solo... —su cara estaba competente roja, agarro la manta con la que estaba cubierta y se tapo la cara. Que infantil! Comencé a jalarla para quitársela pero ella la sostenía fuerte

—Deja de ser tan infantil— le decía mientras forcejeaba

—Tú también lo estas siendo— respondió. Ella tenía razón pero no le iba a dar el justo. Hale mucho más fuerte, me quede de pie en la cama quitándole la manta

—Ja! —dije victorioso y ella se cubrió la cara con una almohada, intente quitársela pero se agarraba fuerte

— Veo tus calzones! —trate de engañarla

—Mentira! Yo llevo un short por debajo— dijo sin quitarse la almohada del rostro

—Muy bien olvídalo no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo— me baje de la cama e hice mi camino fuera de la habitación. Luego lo recordé lo que había pasado anoche.

—Sakura— entre de nuevo a la habitación. Ella al verme se volvió a cubrir la cara con la almohada

—Déjate de juegos quiero hablar algo contigo

—¿Qué sucede? — se sentó en la cama y yo hice lo mismo

—¿Tienes pesadillas en las noches? ¿Por eso no querías dormir conmigo? — Sabia que cuando se trataba de sus padres era algo delicado

—N..no..se dé que hablas Shaoran— sonreía

—Sakura no mientas ¿Tiene que ver con tus padres cierto?

—Shaoran ¿Qué preguntas son esas? No te entiendo

—Entonces me veo obligado a tomar medidas en esto

—¿Qué…— la tire a la cama y tome de las muñecas

—¿Me dirás o te beso? O hasta puede que más que eso….- sonreí

—Perdone Shaoran! Perdóname pero no te puedo decir! Enserio!...Perdón— parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar.

Ahora estaba más intrigado….¿Que escondes Sakura?

**N/A:** Pues hasta aquí….. que tal? Sip, lo sé, ¿Qué tiene traumada a Sakura? Shaoran dejara su plan a un lado para averiguarlo :3 …dejen sus reviews opinando que les pareció y demás. Otra vez pido disculpas por mi tardanza "hasta me sorprendí cuando vi la fecha de la última actualización y los cap. que llevaba"

Bye, Bye n.n/


End file.
